


Anastasia

by ComeToMeBabe



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU after seasons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeToMeBabe/pseuds/ComeToMeBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No place is far enough to get away from the destination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU after s3.
> 
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes.

 

_\- Stop talking about her! She's gone. What do you don't understand? She escaped!_

 Will was furious. Over the past few months, woman was a frequent topic of their conversation.

Although she disappeared, he felt as if the whole time she was next to them.

 _\- I will find her..._ \- Hannibal said calmly, looking out the window.

_\- How? You know nothing... Even you don't know on what continent she is!_

_\- I will find her, Will. -_ man said confidently.

* * *

_*  *  *  f  l  a  s  h  b  a  c  k  *  *  *_

He wanted to go to his house, but his feet had other plans.

Hannibal didn't know how it happened, but he stood in front of her home. Again.

He crossed the threshold of her house and called her name.

Silence.

The house was quiet and empty.

As if no one ever live in it...

* * *

 Red Square was covered with snow... There was no one; only one lonely man.

Hannibal after two months of searching found the trail leading to Moscow.

But how to find a person in such a big city?

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Outside it was so cold that his breath turns to vapor...

He saw her face. Her beautiful face.

On impulse, he reached out and passed his hand through the air.

It was just vapor... His Bedelia was somewhere far away.

* * *

Bedelia was in the store with wine, when she heard someone calling her.

It couldn't be Lars, because he was at work, leading the research. He used to spend all day at work.

 _I'm just doing my job_ \- he was talking every time when she accused him of not spending enough time with family.

She met Lars many years ago, but they started dating two years ago.

He was a nice, charming and intelligent guy.

She needed someone like him to forget about Hannibal...

His only problem was the excessive jealousy. He saw in every man a potential threat....

But no one is without flaws.

When after half a year of relationship he asked her to went with him to Moscow, she agreed.

Now they have a three-month-old daughter, Anastasia. 

 

_\- Bedelia?_

It's impossible. She hadn't heard this voice for many years.

She turned and stood with a man face to face.

- _Hannibal Lecter. What a nice surprise to see you. What are you doing here?_ \- She tried to say as much as possible in a calm voice.  
\- I was looking... - He took a deep breath. 

Her eyes are sunken in and there are the wrinkles around her eyes, that she hasn't even attempted to cover up.

He wants to run his fingertips over them, he wants to kiss her sad lips.

 _\- For? You was looking for?_ - She interrupted his thinking.

_\- I was looking for you._

Bedelia paused for a moment before she said coldly: _If this was the only reason for your arrival here, please, come back home._

_\- I want to talk to you._

_\- You talking to me._

_\- I need to talk to you._ \- he said sternly.

* * *

Finally, she agreed to meet with him.

 

It was painful just sitting close to her and not being able to touch her.

Her gaze was blank as she stared down at her empty cup of coffee.

_\- I can't run away with you, Hannibal._

\- _Why you can't?_ \- man took a deep breath. - _What happened, Bedelia?_ \- He couldn't remember how many times this question has already been asked.

After a long moment of silence, she said: _I have a child, Hannibal._ \- she finally looked him in the eye. - _I can't run away with you. I can't leave her._

Something changed. Something snapped...

Someone else touched his Bedelia. Someone else kissed her lips. Someone else gave her child.

\- _Do you love him?_ \- he asked calmly, but inside him it was storm of emotions.

\- _Who?_

- _The father of the child._

- _It's not important._ \- she said sadly.

He grabbed her hand before he ask: _why you are with him?_

He saw the pain in her eyes. Rather than say anything, she closed her eyes.

\- _It's not important, Hannibal._ \- finally she said.

Bedelia got up from the table. Before she left, woman said: _Please, Don't make this more difficult._

\- _Bedelia, wait._ \- He handed her a small card. - _This is my address here. If you will need anything, please come_. 

* * *

After their last meeting, she was sure.

He had her soul, her mind, her heart. It was everything his. It was time to accept that.

She had never belonged to Lars.

He was a good man, but very temperamental.

What if the next time he raise his hand on their child?

Life with Hannibal is also not easy, but at least she knows that he wouldn't hurt her or her child. 

Bedelia was standing outside his door and she was knocking. At the same time, she tried to reassure her little daughter, who was crying.

  
_Knock... knock... knock..._

  
\- _Shh, my little angel... Shh, stop crying. When Hannibal open the door for us I'll give you to eat. Wait a moment, sweetheart._

  
_Knock... knock... knock..._

  
Hannibal quickly opened the door when he heard a knock

_\- Can we come in?_

\- _Certainly. -_ he said confused.

\- _I have to feed Anastasia. Where can I sit down?_

_\- Here, please. - He pointed to her a big armchair._

She didn't say any more words, just started to feed her daughter.

Hannibal watched in fascination at Bedelia and her child.

He never imagined her as a mother. But it was so natural when she held in her arm this little human.

Soft gurgles escaped the child's lips before baby greedily sucked her breast.

Formerly always cold eyes of the woman, this time watched with tenderness.

This view makes his heart melt.

* * *

\- _How Anastasia?_

\- _She fell asleep. Hannibal, thank you that I can stay here._ \- Bedelia said, not looking him in the eye.

\- _Bedelia, why you came here?_

She instead to answer him, went to the window.

_\- Bedelia, what happened?_

She finally raised her eyes and looked at him.

 _\- take us away, Hannibal –_ she whispered. - _Please... Take us away._

She was trembling. He had never seen her in such a condition.

Even after her patient dead... Even throughout their stay in Florence.

He tried to hug her, but she gasped in pain.

_\- Bedelia, what's wrong?_

_\- Nothing, I just..._

He grabbed her face in his hands, but she looked away.

 _\- Bedelia, what is wrong?_   

- _Nothing, please, Hannibal._

Tears stung her eyes and she tried to turn to go into the other room, but Hannibal grabbed her wrist and gently lifted the sleeve of her dress. His eyes appeared huge bruises.

 _He found out about our meeting._.. - she said trying to sound calmly. - _He's not a bad man. He's just very nervous..._

Hannibal took a breath trying to reign in his emotions.

 _\- It’s okay. He won't hurt you anymore -_ he said to her in a rather soothing way.

He leaned over to her and gently kissed her forehead.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck as his arms wrap around her.

He felt that Bedelia begins to cry... She sobbed that it took her breath away.

 

What kind of beast must be this man?

* * *

Hannibal woke up. Armchair wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep.

He looked at the woman, who was sleeping in his bed with this little child and smiled.

Maybe Bedelia said that Lars is a good person, but man needs to get a lesson for hurting her.

Additionally he needs meat supplies before traveling.

* * *

Bedelia awakened by noises coming from the kitchen. Anastasia was not next to her, but she heard Hannibal's voice:

_Let mommy is sleeping longer. She is very tired._

When she entered the kitchen, the view was baffling. Everywhere were bags of groceries with accessories for children.

Anastasia lay in the crib while Hannibal was preparing breakfast.

\- _I took her to the kitchen so you could sleep longer. -_ he said, without turning around.

 _\- Thank you, you didn't have to. Why you bought all these things?_ \- she asked, taking the child in her arms.

_\- Because you came with small baby bag. And we will need it on the travel._

\- Where are we going?

\- _To home._

_\- To Baltimore?_

He finally turned to her and said: _To my home..._

* * *

T H E   E N D

 


	2. epilogue - The lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short epilogue, I hope you will like it. :)  
> I'm sorry for all mistakes  
> .  
> Have a nice day! :)

few weeks later. 

 

Bedelia woke up and she hoped that next to her would lay a man.

She turned her gaze to her right side, but Hannibal wasn't there... Beside her was only empty place and cold pillow.

She remembered how many nights she spent alone being in a relationship with Lars...

Lars.

The man who was dead.

Man who was the father of her child.

She still remembers that conversation, during which she learned of his death...

 

> _\- I have to say to Lars, I'm leaving. -_ she said nervously without looking into his eyes.
> 
> _\- That won't be necessary. -_ Hannibal replied calmly.
> 
> _\- You killed him?  -_ She looked into his eyes, expecting an answer _\- You killed him!_
> 
> _\- It was a necessity. -_ His voice was still composed.
> 
> _\- You killed him!_
> 
> _Bedelia, stop. Look at your wrists. I couldn't let him touch you again._
> 
> _He was father of my child. -_ Woman for a moment lost control- _You had no right to do it!_

 

 

Outside the window, someone was playing the accordion _Czardas V. Monti_ ,

but she only heard quiet singing, which came from the corner of the room.

When she looked up, she noticed this view, which melted her heart.

Hannibal was sitting in a rocking chair, and on his chest was lying a child.

He was humming a lullaby in an unknown to her language.

 

Sitting at this rocking chair she was talking once with Hannibal about her last marriage...

 She met Lars many years ago at the ball of psychologists, but they started dating after her return from Florence.

> He was her psychotherapist... That's why he knew about Hannibal.
> 
> Thats why he was so much upset when he learned about their meeting.
> 
> He threatened her that he will leave with Anastasia, and Bedelia has never see her child again.
> 
> And then for the first time he strongly grabbed her wrist until he left bruises... his marks... 
> 
>  
> 
>  

When Hannibal went back to bed, she asked: _What you sang?_

 _\- I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up._ \- he took her in his arms before he said - _lullaby that... my mother sang._

She asked another question, looking up into his eyes: _I heard just the end of a lullaby... What it was about?_

He took a deep breath before he began to recite, this time in English.

 

 _..._  
_The tragic fate, a cruel death_

_to share it It fell on them._

_Cat ate the king, the dog ate pageboy,_

_mouse ate princess._

_Cat ate the king, the dog ate pageboy,_

_mouse ate princess._

_But don't regret,_

_my lovely baby._

_King was from sugar, from gingerbread pageboy,_

_Princess from marzipan._

_The king was sweet cane, the pageboy: gingerbread,_

_The princess was marzipan pie._

 

After a few seconds of silence he said quietly: _This is one of the few good memories that I have. I want that Anastasia had more good memories from her childhood._

He hugged Bedelia and she laid her head on his chest.

Her lullaby will be the beating of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lullaby: This is my translation of a fragment of Polish lullaby. If you want to listen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XlbWkGCaco


End file.
